


That Couple

by nhasablog



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Apparently Simon and Bram are the couple that is lovey dovey in public and Abby won’t stop teasing them about it.





	That Couple

“You’re doing it again.”

Simon snapped his head to the side, startled. Abby was leaning over her desk behind him, her breath tickling his neck. “What?”

She laughed, making his hair flutter. “You’re staring at him again.”

For good reason, too. Bram was sitting a few rows before him, wearing a hoodie that made him look so cozy that all Simon had been able to focus on all day was how good it would feel to be in those arms. It didn’t help that Bram occasionally looked back to smile at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered, suddenly busy with rearranging his desk which looked like a mess as usual. “Shouldn’t you be listening to the teacher?”

Abby -  _somehow_ \- managed to lean even closer to him to shoot him a knowing look. Seriously, if Simon gave her a light jostle she would probably tumble off her chair.

“I’ve got my eye on you, Simon Spier.”

“Evidently.”

She sat back down, finally, but Simon could feel her gaze on him still. How the hell could she even tell he was watching Bram anyway?

He was distracted by Bram again, for he chose that moment to turn and look at him. A slight frown to his face, but Simon couldn’t identify the reason. All he saw was that smile.

“Yo, heart eyes.”

It took Simon a while to realize Nick was talking to  _him_. “What?” he asked, a bit annoyed.

Nick was sitting at the desk beside his, holding out a stack of papers. “Take one and pass the rest.”

Simon did as he was told, his ears burning as he wondered how many times Nick had tried to catch his attention.

“You need to move seats,” Simon told Bram once class was over. “Or I’ll do it. It doesn’t matter.”

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Bram asked with a laugh. “You know we’re not allowed to change seats.”

Simon groaned and bumped into him briefly. “It’s come to my attention that I spend too much time staring at you during class.”

“It’s adorable,” Abby added from behind them. “But if I have to spend half the time poking you to listen I might go crazy.”

Simon shot her a playful glare. “As if you’re not staring at Nick.”

“That’s besides the point. I happen to recall you calling us gross. Well, look who’s gross now!” She yelled out that last part, as if this was a great victory for her.

Bram looked much more amused than Simon felt. “All he did was look at me.”

“With heart eyes,” Nick added.

“Why are you so adamant on embarrassing me?” Simon whined, grabbing Bram’s hand. “Come on, let’s leave these two and their obvious jealousy.”

Bram laughed again, though Simon could tell the situation had made him nervous. They walked toward their lockers with quick steps, until Simon felt they were far enough from his friends to interact without an audience.

“It’s your fault, you know.”

Bram leaned against the locker as Simon opened his. “Oh?”

“You just look too good for me to not stare.”

“Oh, hush. Look who’s talking.”

Simon flushed pleasantly and reached out to fiddle with the zipper of Bram’s hoodie. “I particularly like you in this color.”

Bram hummed. “I think you’d look better in it, actually.”

“Me in orange? I wouldn’t think so.”

“You’d look good in anything.”

“This is where one of you is supposed to say that the other also looks good in nothing,” Abby said, appearing out of nowhere. “You’re welcome. Anyway, let’s go to lunch.”

Simon and Bram were both blushing their heads off, and therefore didn’t protest.

Simon was much more aware of everything he did that involved Bram that day, but even if he weren’t Abby’s knowing smirks would continuously remind him of how bad he had it. Man, he’d really given all those couples a hard time. It was  _hard_ to not turn to mush while talking to your significant other.

Abby bounced up to him after last period. “I’m taking Nick over to my place for dinner, but there are way too many hours left and I’m not having him spend more time with my family than he needs to just yet. Do you guys want to come hang out at Nick’s?”

Simon glanced at Bram who shrugged. “Why not?”

“Is Leah invited?”

“Yeah, but she said she’d busy with her band.”

Simon relaxed. If there was one thing he’d learned it was to stop excluding Leah unless she said she couldn’t come herself. “All right, meet you there.”

Simon and Bram left their cars at Simon’s place and walked to Nick’s with Bieber, who was doing his utmost to lick everyone’s faces once they arrived. It still astounded Simon to walk into the basement and not spend the entire time watching Nick and Leah playing video games, though he reckoned some diversity was nice.

Only this meant that Abby and Nick were more observant, and apparently that was going to be Simon’s downfall that day.

“Aw, look at them.”

Simon glared at Abby from between Bram’s arms, feeling as cozy as he’d thought he would. “Leave us alone.”

Abby joined them on the couch, sitting much too close to Simon for his comfort. “I just think it’s cute. You both deserve this.”

“We deserve you to look the other way and pretend nothing’s happening too.”

Abby hummed. “Nick, he’s being very testy today. Should we cheer him up?”

“I’m literally right here.”

“Shh, Simon, I’m talking to Nick.”

Bram’s body was shaking slightly as he laughed, and Simon longed to twist around to see the accompanying smile.

“Did you know Simon is ticklish?”

Simon, miraculously, forgot all about Bram’s smile. “Nick, you traitor.”

Nick merely smiled while Abby exclaimed, “I didn’t! But that would be the perfect way to cheer you up  _and_ to get you to stop being so testy!”

Simon made a move to sit up, but Bram’s arms tightened around him. Simon glanced up at him as best as he could. “E tu, Brute?”

“Sorry, but I kind of want to see this.”

Abby’s fingers were on his belly before he could reply, poking and prodding and making him burst into surprised laughter. “Wahait!”

Abby seemed delighted. “You’re giggling!”

“I am nohohot!” Simon tried to bat her hands away, but it was harder when he was trapped. It seemed as if every single time he managed to push her away, she found a new spot to torture. The fact that Nick and Bram were just watching - if you excluded Bram’s traitorous arms keeping him in place - made it worst.

He hadn’t been tickled in years. At least not like this, and especially not by his friends. He, Nick and Leah weren’t exactly touchy feely. Not the way Abby was.

Not the way Bram was behind closed doors.

“Stop!” he cried, his heels digging into the carpeted floor. He would’ve fallen off the couch by now had Bram not been holding him.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he heard Bram say. One part of him was sad that Bram didn’t get to discover this on his own, but at least Simon could still ‘accidentally’ poke his side one day.

Abby was more merciful than his sisters had been growing up and backed away soon. He wasn’t sure which one of them were smiling more, but he could appreciate her cheery personality, even if it caused him occasional embarrassment.

“Don’t think I’ll forget that this is technically your doing,” Simon said, pointing a finger at Nick.

Nick grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Bram, who was still holding him in his arms, leaned closer to whisper, “You’re so cute,” into Simon’s ear, and yeah okay maybe Simon didn’t hate this as much as he pretended to.

He couldn’t wait for them to be alone later.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
